


Innocence Lost

by Alyssa_bird



Series: The Person in Question Series [5]
Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex (non-explicit), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_bird/pseuds/Alyssa_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an honest mistake. It was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Part five of the quiet and the not so quiet moments of the Beats.

It was an honest mistake. It was. 

The sailor from the tavern looked exactly like Lucien. Tall, lanky, blond. 

Except for the eyes. There was nothing on Earth that could be compared to the color of Lu's eyes. They were entirely his own, a unique color that could never be replicated. 

Allen found himself being whisked off to the sailor's seedy hotel room on 42nd Street. The whiskey the sailor had been so eager to buy him made him feel lightheaded. Was this really happening? Was he really this person?

He was about to find to out.

Panic didn't set in until they were finally behind closed doors. The sailor and Allen stood on opposite sides of the room, eyeing each other. A touch of awkwardness tainted the air as neither men spoke. Finally, the sailor took the lead and began to undress, Allen followed suit and hoped to God that his pounding heart beat wasn't audible. 

Soon, both men were wearing nothing but their underwear. Feeling bold, Allen was the first to remove his striped boxers, he let them fall to the floor. Without a speaking a word, Allen made his way over to the bed, the sailor would get the point. 

He was right in his assumption because the next thing he new he felt the sailor's arousal pressed up firmly against his ass and a strong hand lift up his leg for better access. 

Allen liked the way the sailor was wrapped around him, he liked how easily the sailor was able to lift him up and move his limbs around like he was a rag doll. He liked how strong the sailor was, how warm he felt. He loved the traces of whiskey, cigarettes, and another scent that was just pure man that lingered on the sailor.

He felt the sailor begin to align himself with his entrance, in a panic, Allen lifted his hand to stop him. No. Not this way. Not this position. He turned himself to face the sailor, to look into his eyes. 

He needed to look into those eyes. He needed to be reminded who was fucking him. It was too easy the other way, he would let himself fantasize that it was Lucien that was fucking him into the mattress. He could pretend that it was Lucien who wanted this from him. No. He wouldn't let himself, he let this stranger invading his body be his reality.

Something clicked. Something finally changed Allen. He was taking control from now on. 

He settled himself in the lap of the sailor, he was ready. He lifted his chin to kiss the sailor, letting things begin on his terms because Allen decided that's how he was going to live his life - on his own terms. 

After a few moments of passionate kisses, almost too passionate for strangers, the sailor began to sink into Allen. 

Pain was a factor Allen had no knowledge of for this situation. The sailor told him to relax and he'd feel better but Allen didn't feel any pleasure until a few small thrusts later when the sailor found Allen's prostate. 

The small bundle of nerves sent Allen into a state of pure ecstasy. He'd never had that part of his body stimulated before and God, it just felt so good. 

Allen noted that he liked the strong feel of a man against of body. He liked to feel muscles on arms, he liked to run his palms against smooth, broad shoulders. 

This was something that everyone told Allen was wrong. What he was doing with this man was sinful, disgusting, taboo. But everything about it felt natural. 

It felt right. 

Allen knew exactly who he was, he had broken the circle.


End file.
